dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BMHKain/BMHKain's Planned Fights.
With Season II finished, I got more coming, & I hope you guys like them. So let's just get this crap on the road... Planned Fights Yuki Terumi vs Raven COMPLETE! Major Arc System Works villains test their full animal instinct! ---- Adler vs Eldio COMPLETE! Hehehehe... HAHAHAHAHAHA! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! ---- Lucio vs Raiko Horikawa COMPLETE! Brazilian DJ Freedom Fighter vs Tsukumogami Taiko Lightning Mistress? HYPE AS FUCK!!! ---- Lie-in Heart vs Neko-Suke COMPLETE! A Manly Catfight that'll settle a popular debate once and for all!!! ---- Zer0 vs Strider Hiryu COMPLETE! Guess how many Canon Emoticons will be used... ---- Madotsuki vs Ashiok COMPLETE! Sorry Freddy Kreuger/Darkrai, these two can pwn you any day... ---- Fuga vs Hol Horse COMPLETE! MORE GUNS?! ---- Eltnum vs Perfecti COMPLETE! One saved a town from the TATARI Phenomenom, the other was a summoning witch. ---- Katara vs Lynia COMPLETE Two master Water Manipulators, but both can control both their opponents' water! Prepare for an epic! ---- Mio Naganohara vs Bakumi Moriyama KAWAII high schoolers with immense power. Don't screw with either. ---- Chartette vs Tusk PREPARE FOR HYPE & RAGE! ---- Yoda vs Jubei Platinum (Luna): WHAT THE HELL IS THIS DIRTY GREEN D#CK! ---- Ika Musume vs Kiora Atua Kiora Atua doesn't believe in undersea pollution; so what will make this Squid Girl make her realize otherwise? ---- Himiko Natsuno vs Brisela The "Dangan Tenshi" takes on someone nobody in Innistrad opposed as an Eldrazi... ---- Dack Fayden vs Garrett (THIEF) Two Thieves with badass qualities. ---- Accelerator vs Meliodas Armageddon has begun! ---- Rin Tohsaka vs Nahiri WIP Lithomancers that lost a big fight, now face each other in one final fight. ---- David Xanatos vs Sir Isaac Ray Peram Wescott WIP Both are capable of unwinnable situations, and immense power, but can Xanatos prevent a Spacequake? ---- Février vs Mokoto Kusanagi WIP Why can't gunfights be more realistic? ---- Dust vs Ajna WIP A popular fighter takes on a newcomer with Promise. Who will prove their innocence? ---- Captain Falcon vs Azrael WIP Are any internet memes powerful enough to murder the Mad Dog?! ---- Kokonoe vs Saheeli Rai WIP Immense Science vs Immense AEtherpunk! Awesome! ---- Napstablook vs Kaya WIP Ghost vs Ghost Killer. Whose Ectoplasmic material will diminish? ---- Shizuru Nakatsu vs Semiramis WIP Two Groups are at war... ---- Mewtwo vs Jace Beleren WIP Psycho CHRUSHING EPICNESS!!! ---- Mordred vs Chandra Nalaar WIP Two Red Hot chicks use raw anger to Burn everything in sight... ---- McCree vs Billy the Kid WIP In the old west, if someone kills you, tip your hat to these guys... ---- Sakuya Ohtori vs Sebastian WIP Men, Cloaked in black, do a Monster Mash! ---- Yumi vs Jing Ke WIP Lookalikes attempt to murder each other.' ---- Guts vs Nariko WIP Badass characters? No further need of a FIRE EMBLEM character? Check. Mate. ---- Velvet Crowe vs Demon Eyes Kyo WIP Kyo: Can you taste it? The lust for Defeat? ---- Ukyo Tachibana vs Souji Okita WIP Whose physical ailments will cause a disorder in combat? ---- Ikuro Hashizawa vs Scrooge WIP Abominations with an alternate something Clash! ---- A Boy and his Blob vs Kayneth WIP The 13th Doctor/Basil: I can tell you right now, you are indeed, very blobby. ---- Nightmare vs Sigfriede WIP Final Soul Fight vs Fate/GRAND ORDER ---- Lobo vs Duke Nukem WIP Does anyone have any Big Red? ---- Deathstroke vs Bala-Tik WIP A Terminator fights a Terrorist with benefits. ---- Rubi Malone vs Coco Adel WIP Let the Wetworks begin! ---- King DeDeDe vs Frances WIP Sorry, Quaunt; but someone who can murder scores of the undead SHOULD be able to screw up DeDeDe... ---- Imp vs Mannish Boy WIP Dreams are getting old... ---- Chou-Chou vs ??? WIP Hint 1: Both are powerful at creation, and combat... Hint 2: Both use weapons. His are for decoration... Hint 3: Apparently Larry Da Vinci is back, much to Avalon Centrifuge's dismay... Hint 4: Thanks to new tools, He is now "Quasi-Nigh-Omnipotent"... Final Hint: I'll reveal the answer after Accelerator vs Meliodas. ---- Celia Penderghast vs Tsurugi Higashikata WIP How exactly can a kid take on a superpowered Conduit?! ---- Pet Shop vs Kolibri WIP If Opa Opa is a SEGA all-star, why not these birds? ---- BB-8 vs ??? WIP Hint 1: Robot Mascots. Hint 2: He has his own show. Hint 3: You could say he's a God of Chess. Hint 4: He was assumed to be scrap, until a certain two-parter brought him back... Final Hint: He was last seen on End of a Journey; an episode of DOCTOR WHO. ---- Sol Badguy vs ??? WIP Hint 1: Two badass adult Males that look a lot like each other. Hint 2: He is the father of the Main Protagonist, like Sol is a father figure to Sin Kiske. Hint 3: He is a major antagonist. Hint 4: He is from a mixed reviewed FINAL FANTASY game... Final Hint: He has yet to be confirmed alongside other antagonists in the DISSIDIA reboot. ---- Nono vs ??? WIP Hint 1: What if I tell you Nono is powerful enough to take on an interstellar force of energy? Would you believe me? Hint 2: It made an appearance in a SRW game. Hint 3: It is NOT from the original generation; it came from a crossover... ---- Miyabi vs ??? WIP Hint 1: Both are shy, sword wielding badass chicks. Hint 2: Why can't I find an opponent for Noctis?! Hint 3: "Not Interested..." ---- Galahad vs ??? WIP Hint 1: They both use guns. Hint 2: Both are Playstation Characters. Hint 3: Both are known for using a powerful gun... ---- atoi vs ??? WIP Hint 1: She uses a variety of paper as a weapon. Hint 2: She is actually a lot weaker than most of her verse... ---- Nine the PHANTOM vs ??? WIP Hint 1: Oh My GOD! What makes these guys cross the Moral Event Horizon?! MORE TO COME! Category:Blog posts Category:BMHKain